Just Five Kisses
by Lillyfan123
Summary: Just five kisses between Kyle and Bebe. R


Okay, it has been forever since I uploaded some nice, fluffy Kybe. So, I was looking through my docs and found this story (among ALOT of kybe smut stories.) Lol. So anyway, this is really just Kybe fluff, and its been edited and read threw many times by Sparbudart and myself, so there shouldn't be MANY grammer issues, though nothing is perfect.

Originally, this story was supposed to be way longer but in the end i just never got to it, so I took out the half written piece after the wedding where Bebe was preggo and junk.

Speaking of the wedding in here, I made it Jewish, because I picture Kyle and Bebe having a traditional Jewish wedding. However, I myself am not of that faith, so I had NO idea how it worked except I knew they broke the thingy at the end. Needless to say, I looked it up, but I still don't know if its really like modern ones, because I wrote about the strictly traditional one in here. We're talking fasting, Jewish vernacular, the whole nine yards. It might be a little boring for those of you who aren't interested in the way they do stuff, but oh well. If anyone knows more about the way that celebrate marriage, let me know.

So anyway, enjoy this story and please R&R.

Disclaimer: Me do not own South Park, duh.

* * *

When their lips met, Kyle found that he could hardly breathe, and, because of the ignorance of youth, he was unaware that so many feelings could be wrapped up in such a small amount of time. Their kiss lasted a full second and a half, and in that time he felt sick, angry, excited, nervous, afraid, and one other emotion that he couldn't identify at that time.

Then the feeling of vomiting filled his body up to his breaking point. Finally, Kyle had discovered what happens when a boy is exposed to the kooty virus; the symptoms where a fluttery, sick feeling in his gut and the urge to throw up. When the adorable young blond pulled back to see the expression of the boy she loved, he stared at her. His violet eyes met her sky blue ones. He could smell her Mary-Kate and Ashley perfume and see the candy pink lip gloss on her lips. The feeling of regurgitation intensified.

Kyle had to get out before he was literally sick to his stomach. He jumped to his feet and ran out of the tree house screaming a sentence that he could no long bring back to his memory. However, he did distinctly recalled Bebe screaming; "Shake it baby!" and his lunch being spewed across the Marsh family's lawn.

Kyle had a new goal which would remain his goal for five full years and that goal was to stay the hell away from Bebe Stevens.

* * *

There is no describing the excitement of a teen's first co-ed party; for some ungodly reason a feeling of maturity usually washes over you. Even though the decorations are mediocre, the music typical, and the food utterly revolting, you love it anyway because you feel as if you're coming of age.

This party was no different. Sure, all the eighth graders from South Park Middle School weren't the biggest party animals, but there was one event which ensued that seemed to milk a thrill from everyone. The name of the game, my friends, is Seven Minutes in Heaven.

"Come on Kyle, draw a name!" Kenny shook a basket full of paper slips at the extremely embarrassed and acne spotted fourteen year old. He ground his teeth together and reached in, shuffling the slips of paper around for a good half minute while keeping his eyes shut. The party goers were growing restless.

"Draw already, Kyle!" Stan shouted over the crowd. Kyle sighed and settled on a slip with a bent corner that felt promising in his hand. He drew it from the sea of names and Kenny snatched it before Kyle could read the text of the small snippet. The Jewish boy studied Kenny's face and watched him grin madly. This couldn't be good.

"And the lucky lady is… BEBE!"

Kyle turned on a dime to see the kids part to reveal a short, lanky girl with her tresses pulled into small pig tails and her thin limbs covered with trendy clothes. She smiled, flashing her braces adorned with pink bands as she walked forward. Kyle felt he couldn't breath. Anyone but the girl that made him sick to his stomach! Not the one that sent him to the nurse every time she waved at him. Kyle was on the verge of panicking when Cartman shoved them both into the closet. The lock clicked and both teens were left in a silent darkness.

Kyle felt his stomach gurgled, and he clutched it; this would surely ruin his whole party. Locked in a closet with his arch enemy was not the kind of fun he had in mind. Just as he was mentally scolding himself for coming to this part in the first place, he heard Bebe clear her throat.

"Kyle…" The red head swallowed. "Are you okay…its not like we have to kiss, you know. It's just a stupid game." Kyle blinked and opened his mouth to speak, but his words died on his lips. He wasn't expecting her to say something like that. "I mean, it's to get people flustered and create a riot." She continued. Kyle felt his gut still and the sick feeling dissipated. Her voice was very soft and it put him at ease. "But I am glad that I actually got close enough to talk to you. Privately I mean." Kyle felt his heart miss a beat. Oh no, the illness was back.

"What do you mean?" Kyle said, his voice rattling with squeaks and cracks. He blushed and then thanked God that Bebe could not see it. The blond didn't mind the speech flaw and she continued speaking.

"I mean, what's your problem, Brovloski? You are always avoiding me and running off when I say hey to you. I'm only trying to be friendly." Kyle felt like dying; only now he was positive that it was out of guilt. Bebe was totally right. He probably did come off as very rude to someone who obviously wanted to be his friend.

"I'm sorry, Bebe…" Kyle looked down though he couldn't see anything anyway. "It's just that when I'm around you I feel… uhm… I get… sick." He didn't need to see Bebe to know that she had a look of surprise on her face. Kyle sighed.

"Oh…" Bebe said in a small voice. "I make you… sick." Kyle's eyes widened. When she said it like that it sounded really bad. He felt worse now; the guilt was wearing away at him. "I get it… I'm sorry that you're so repulsed." Kyle reached out and grabbed her shoulders (after missing a few times).

"No… I mean, yes! Well, its not that I don't like you it's just that…I start feeling sick… I mean… uhm… I don't know how to explain myself. You… I feel that you make m-"

He was silenced by a pair of lips.

She didn't embrace him, nor did she touch his neck, back, butt, or groin. She simply pressed her lips against his. Kyle gasped, his whole body tensed, his heart flew, his stomach did back flips, and he felt thrilled. They were even softer than Kyle remembered and, forgetting about the sickness in his stomach as well as the lightness of his cranium, he let his eyes roll back into his head as he leaned into the kiss timidly. Her lips tasted like m&m's while he was sure his tasted like the potato salad he'd had at the refreshment table, but somehow that didn't matter right now.

Kyle's hands clenched and he pushed back the feeling of wanting to pull away as well as the feeling of wanting to pull her closer and hug her as tightly as he could. Bebe tilted her head and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Kyle couldn't think with his eyes swirling in his head and his thoughts fuzzy. The feeling in the pit of his tummy was now growing dull but still present. It was making his heart beat faster.

Then suddenly, Bebe pulled away, and Kyle felt the nausea return. He could feel her breathing and his cheeks were stinging from being so hot. He wanted to kiss her again with even more passion than before, slamming her against the wall and roughly making her his, he wanted to throw up and run out of the closet to fetch some Dramamine, and he wanted to talk about why she had acted so spontaneously and totally went back on what she said before.

"Do I still make you sick?" She whispered, kissing his chin lightly. Kyle bit his lip and felt his libido strain. Then, his eyes went wide and without warning he pushed her away and leaned down, spilling half digested potato salad all over the closet floor. Just as his stomach contents emptied themselves, the door swung open.

Kyle caught a glace of Bebe, her face as red as a tomato and her eyes streaming out tears. She ran off into the sea of faces before he could stop her. The rueful boy looked back down and wiped his mouth. The 'ew's and laughter fell mute on his ears as he was too busy recalling the event.

Now he was covered with vomit and had an arousal that refused to disappear until he was able to manually take care of it later that evening.

It was only until late that night that it dawned on him why his stomach was so weak when Bebe came around. Kyle thought about his friend Stan and Stan's girlfriend, Wendy. He thought about how, up until middle school, Stan always threw up in Wendy. He thought about how in love Stan was with Wendy. Soon it was all painfully clear.

He was deeply, head over heals, crazy, insanely, sickeningly, whole heartedly in love with Bebe Stevens.

* * *

Turns out once Kyle acknowledged his love for Bebe everything calmed down. Slowly but surely he became more at ease with her. The upturned stomach feeling only came back to rear its ugly head when Bebe was wearing a particularly short skirt, or a shirt that showed a bit of cleavage. Other than that, he could admire her without vomiting or having to lie down in the infirmary. As for the kiss, everyone simply brushed it off as two teens fooling around with no emotional feelings involved. That was just fine with Kyle.

High school was treating everyone well. For example, Butters finally got some muscles and came out of the closet, Cartman lost a fair amount of weight, Kyle's skin cleared up and Bebe got her braces taken off… not only that, but she filled out the school cheer leading uniform deliciously. Oh, Bebe jumping around in a mini skirt and a short tank top that showed off her flat tummy and emphasized her already large breasts was truly a sight be behold. It was because of this that Kyle became the mascot for the South Park Cows. The old costume was hot and smelly but it was worth the torture, just to be close to her.

"Oh man, did you see Bebe out there today?"

Kyle heard that sentence uttered just as he got out of the shower in the locker room. He saw Clyde and Craig and scowled, walking over to his locker that was conveniently within earshot. Clyde dried his hair with a towel and leaned back confidently.

"I gotta tell you man, she drives me crazy. Her tits are so perfect." Clyde grinned and fondled invisible breasts to show his lust for her. Kyle frowned and pulled on some boxer briefs. He tried to ignore their comments, but it was getting more difficult to do so with every passing moment. "I could just grind her all night." The brown haired boy licked his lips.

"Dude, she used to be a train wreck, remember? Those braces and that gay ass short hair made her look total dyke. But she did build up, thank god. Grew some nice tits. She's very doable." Craig agreed, nodding. Kyle looked down and shut his eyes. He could kill them. Sure, he wasn't a football player like they were, but he would do anything to defend Bebe. He loved her…

"In fact I'm going to get her cunt this weekend. I'm going to ask her out and then charm her into my be-"

A fist collided with Clyde's cheek and he fell to the ground, hitting his head on the tile floor. Anger filled him as he looked up at the culprit. He only caught a glance at Kyle before the Jew had him pinned down and the fist that had just knocked him down was repeatedly punching him in the face.

The commotion drew all of the males in the locker room to surround the scene, these including Stan, Kyle's best friend. He was shocked at the sight before him, and he tried to make it through to break it up, but everyone was packed in so tightly that he couldn't even get close to the violent fight…

"Kyle, what the fuck!?"

Kyle ignored him and focused on pulverizing Clyde. How dare he say such things about Bebe? _His_ Bebe. He probably would have killed Clyde had Craig not grabbed Kyle and thrown him against the lockers. Kyle flew to the lockers with astonishing force, and his head slammed back into the metal, causing his whole world to spin. Craig grabbed his neck.

"What the fuck are you doing, you piece of shit?! You think you can go doing whatever the fuck you want!" Creig slammed his foot into Kyle's stomach. Kyle let out a cry, but he couldn't muster up the strength to move. "Speak, ass wipe!"

Kyle whimpered. He could taste the blood in his mouth. "Y-you c-can't talk ab…about Bebe l-like that… asshole." Kyle managed to say. Craig scowled and kicked him in the gut again. Kyle's eyes went wide, and then everything went black.

When Kyle finally awoke, his head was pounding dully; he felt like he'd been hit with a truck. He squeezed his eyes shut before reopening them. It was clear that he was lying in a bed in the infirmary. He began to sit up, but his actions were halted by a gentle hand on his chest. He turned to see none other than Bebe, sitting with a math book in her lap and her other hand still on his chest. He let her push him back down onto the metal spring bed and watched as her expression grew soft.

"You're finally up." Bebe sighed. She tucked her hair behind her ear and shut her math book. "The nurse had too leave to go home, but she said that you'll be better in a few days. You had us all very worried." Kyle blinked and looked up at Bebe.

"What happened?" He asked, genuinely at a loss. Bebe blushed and smiled, running her hand through her long, white-blond curls.

"Craig knocked you out after you beat up Clyde because he was talking about getting into my pants or something. Stan told me," she added, seeing his confused look. "You're suspended for three days too! That's pretty unfair don't you think?" Bebe said, pouting her lip before laughing a bit. "But you really had me worried. It's almost five… you've been out all day!"

Kyle touched his head and closed his eyes. God, he sure was stupid, going after those built guys like that; he would have never stood a chance against them. Bebe was probably laughing at him behind that perfect smile of hers. "Bebe, I'm sorry."

He glanced over and saw Bebe give him a mixed look of anger and confusion. "Kyle… why are you sorry? You're the one who got hurt on _my_ account… plus, I thought what you did was really brave." Her blue orbs sparkled with delight. Kyle propped himself up and slowly got into a sitting position, still wearing an apologetic face. Bebe simply smiled the kind of smile that only she could provide; the one that made Kyle's fingers tingle and lips go numb. He felt his heart race and his cheeks color. "Anyway, it's nothing to worry about now. I'm just glad that you aren't really hurt. Now, I went around school and had some friends get you your notes for today. After you give them a once over I'll help you to my car and drive you home."

Kyle looked down at the sheets. His curly, wild locks covered his eyes. She did all that for him. How could she care so much? "Why did you do that?"

Bebe perked, and her eyes went slightly wider. She tilted her head to the side, her pale lips draining themselves of their smile. "What do you mean?" Kyle looked up at her, his eyes serious. She faltered, and averted her eyes as her cheeks darkened to a pleasant scarlet. Bebe's thumbs twitched back and forth together and she bit her lip girlishly. Kyle never broke his gaze, despite the incessant hammering in his chest. "Well… you did get beat up because of me. I mean, you did it for me and… I owe you."

"Bebe," Kyle held his hands together. "Look at me, will you?" Bebe turned to him at his command and blue met violet for a second time. Kyle felt so breathless and devoid of oxygen that he thought he was going to drown. Bebe looked like she was expecting him to say something, yet he had no words. He only knew that he desperately wanted to kiss her, now more than ever. His hand wandered out and he placed it on her cheek. Bebe shivered under his touch and he flinched at her reaction, blushing when he saw her eyelids grow heavy and her chest rise and fall at a slightly more rapid rate. His digits were icy against the flaming warmth of her blush, and somehow the contrast of temperature excited him.

Bebe shut her eyes tightly and leaned into his hand. Kyle gripped the covers of the metal spring bed and leaned on it, hearing it creak when the weight of his body moved. He lowered his hand from her face and found her hands resting in her lap. Kyle slowly untangled them and interlaced his hand with hers. That mission being accomplished, he finally found his way to her face, his nose touching hers as their lips covered one another's.

Kyle sighed at the contact and couldn't help but smile when she quickly kissed him back. He kissed her bottom lip softly, than he kissed her top. Bebe trembled again as Kyle opened his mouth and timidly entered her own. He was so gentle, much more than she had been when she stole such a deep kiss from him in the years previous. His tongue explored her mouth curiously and Bebe clutched his hand, responding urgently to the kiss. Kyle sucked on her lower lip one last time before separating from her, a small smacking sound emitting from the separation. Kyle opened his eyes, a smile plastered on his face. He chuckled quietly when Bebe's eyes fluttered open ten seconds after the kiss.

Bebe leaned down and rested her head on his shoulder. "I…" She spoke in such a small voice that Kyle could hardly hear. "I… never thought… you'd kiss me ever again… after that night… I never thought…" Kyle could feel his shoulder grow damp and knew that she was sobbing. "…since you said that I made you sick… I wanted to prove you wrong, so I kissed you as best I could and you still… vomited." She held their hands to her chest, and Kyle felt a pang beneath his ribcage. She had thought that she disgusted him? Oh, was she wrong. Bebe bit her lips hard and let out a small whimper. "I liked you so much…I was so heartbroken…"

"Bebe…" Kyle pulled her close. "You're crazy if you didn't think I liked you. I threw up because I was so nervous around you… because I liked you so much. I'm really sorry that you thought that I found you unappealing." Kyle breathed in her scent and Bebe let her sobs grow softer and less frequent until they had completely disappeared. She looked up at Kyle and he found it hard to not kiss her again. She licked her lips.

"Go out with me." She demanded as Kyle brought her into a tight hug before she could even finish her sentence.

"Absolutely."

* * *

"'Go to the downtown party,' she says. 'It's the New Year,' she says." Bebe leaned back on the bench, wrapping her sweater tighter around herself and rubbing her palms together. Man, it was even colder in Colorado during that time of year.

Bebe came with Wendy and Stan to the party since Kyle insisted on studying. Nursing school had been difficult for him, but he was pushing through. Bebe could understand that he needed to study, which was why she was going to just stay home and celebrate the New Year with her dad and her dog, Foozle. Yet, Wendy would not let her say no.

"_You're a hot young girl! Lets go to the street party! Come with me and Stan! It's the new year."_

Bebe slapped herself on the forehead for her stupidity. The moment they arrived she'd lost them both, and since then she'd been sitting alone on an icy park bench, watching grinning couples pass her by. What a waste of a holiday. If only Kyle was there. Bebe, surprised at her own selfishness, suddenly shook her head. He was working his little Jewish butt off and she wanted him to be with her. Some girlfriend she was.

"Hey little lady, are you all alone?"

Bebe looked up to find a very drunk, very old, very creepy gentleman standing in front of her. He hiccupped and fell into the open seat beside her. She shivered as he snuggled up to her. He reeked of alcohol, cigarettes, and dull five dollar cologne. "What's a sexy girl like you doing alone on a night like tonight?"

Bebe tried to pry him off of her, but he wouldn't budge. "Uhm…well you see, I was just about to leave so if you'd would be so kind as too… uh…" The man chuckled and reached out a decrepit old hand to touch her breasts.

"What's your ru-?!"

The man was yanked up from the bench and tossed aside. He stumbled and nearly fell. Bebe looked up at her savior with stars shining brilliantly in her eyes. Kyle stood over her, glaring at her assaulter with stern eyes. His fists were balled, and his eyes looked able to cut through steel. "Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend! Go find some other person to harass!" Kyle spat at him. The man looked surprisingly hurt.

"Fiiiine, I'll go find someone else…" Then the man stumbled off drunkenly in search of another young lady with which to work his unmistakable charm.

Kyle let out a sigh of relief and turned to Bebe who was still sitting in awe that he was there. Kyle leaned down and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her gently. "Are you okay, Baby?" he asked, searching her eyes. She smiled and nodded, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. Kyle hugged her briefly and sat down beside her tiredly, leaning his head back. "Good."

Bebe turned to Kyle, rubbing her arms and bringing her right leg up upon the bench. She tucked her short curls behind her ear. "Kyle… well… why… what I mean to say is, how are you here?" Kyle snapped his head up to look at her.

"Well, it's a long story." He smiled and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, pulling her close so that he could warm her up. Bebe nuzzled her head affectionately into Kyle's chest and smelled him, his scent making her head spin pleasantly.

"Lets spend the rest of this year talking about it then," she said in a near whisper, wanting nothing more than to be stuck in that moment forever. Kyle stroked her hair and leaned his head back again, closing his sleepy eyes. He was so lucky to have her.

"Well, I wanted to see you… I mean at least to count down to the New Year. I missed you, and I figured you'd be with your dad so I went over to his house, but he said that Wendy had come over and picked you up to take you to the party. So, I called Wendy and she said that they didn't know where you were. How could Stan and Wendy just let you wonder around alone, its really dangerous-…" Kyle's eyes went wide and he sat up straight and looked down at her. Bebe cocked a brow.

"What?"

Kyle covered his face and leaned forward, moaning into his palms. He kicked his feet expressively and slid his hands from his visage, making the flesh stretch. Bebe giggled and took his hands in hers, holding them close to her lips. He looked down at her sweet face and grunted. "It's just that, that man could have done stuff to you! Bad stuff! Like, it's only really hitting me now!" Despite Kyle's dismay, Bebe started to laugh again. "Don't laugh!"

"As long as you're looking out for me I'm not worried, you big hunk of kosher meat, you." Bebe giggled watching Kyle cock a brow and smirk, fighting back a snicker.

The crowd around them began to chant a countdown as Bebe sat up and showed off her white pearly teeth. Kyle smiled too, his head lowering. He ran his fingers through her hair and she licked her lips, leaning up just as the people around them screamed.

"One!"

They never kissed in public. It was an unwritten rule between the both of them. Apparently, though, this was a special occasion, because they kissed in front of all of South Park and some people from North Park and West Park. Bebe tilted her head and assaulted Kyle's lips with a hunger that was only found in someone who was in love. Kyle grinned into the kiss and sucked gently on her tongue as it infiltrated his mouth. Bebe swarmed in her seat and nibbled on Kyle's lip. After moaning softly into her mouth, Kyle pulled away from Bebe and rested his forehead on Bebe's, ignoring her groan of protest at his ending the kiss.

"I love you."

* * *

The traditional term for a Jewish marriage is known as kiddushin, which means "sanctification." Sanctification means that the marriage is not a simple social agreement but a spiritual bonding and the completion of a mitzvah, which means "divine precept." It indicates that the bride and groom have an exclusive relationship that involves total dedication to one another, to the extent of them becoming "one soul in two bodies," as the Kabbalists say.

Though their dating customs were quite modern and untraditional, Kyle's mother insisted that Kyle and Bebe have a traditional Jewish wedding and that Bebe enter into the Jewish faith. Upon hearing the unacceptable demands, Kyle began his rebuttal but was silenced by his fiancé who clarified that the requests were more than agreeable. Kyle was shocked at first, giving Bebe a once over and noticing that she was glowing. Kyle's mother was also quiet content with her future daughter in law and how mature and level headed she had become.

So, after a year of preparation and expenses, the wedding was finally underway. As Kyle walked into the room filled with joyful people drinking wine and smiling and laughing, he only saw Bebe, in the center of everyone. It was the first time he'd seen her in a week, and Kyle smiled, knowing that he would never get the image of her out of his head. Her hair was adorned with flowers and her shoulders were bare, but her breasts were covered with pure white satin and lace than ran down to her waist. The bottom of the dress was smooth down her long legs and flattered her curves beautifully. She clutched only a wine glass in her hand as she laughed with Kyle's mother.

When the relatives and friends noticed Kyle in the room, they all became silent. With the veil in hand he stepped over to Bebe while his mother stepped away. He smiled and blushed lightly as she looked up at him with loving eyes. He placed the veil on top of her head and covered her porcelain face and plush, light pink and glossy lips. Everyone cheered.

Later, as they both stood under the Chuppah, and all of the stars were out above them, Kyle was finally close enough to drink her all in just as he did with the wine she held to his lips. She looked like Bebe; she was happy, excited, and flushed. The girl he'd known for nearly his whole life was giving herself to him, and his heart soared higher.

He held her right hand gently and slid the simple, pain gold band onto her finger. He was afraid that she would be bothered by how simple the ring was, but she assured him that she wasn't, that it was a tasteful beauty.

"Behold, you are betrothed unto me with this ring, according to the Law of Moses and Israel." Kyle whispered the blessing, his heart hammering in his chest. Bebe sighed happily as she felt and watched and the ring set into place at the base of her slender finger.

After the reading of Ketubah and the Rabbi's reciting of the seven blessings, Kyle and Bebe again shared a cup of wine. Kyle let the bitter sweet taste linger on his tongue as he set the cup back down on the small table in the center of the Chuppah. Following that, the glass was finally set on the floor between them both. Kyle smiled at Bebe and raised his foot, slamming it down and shattering the glass bellow them. Bebe suppressed a yelp and a jump as Kyle chuckled at her and all of his family and friends of his family (seeing as Bebe's family had no idea what to do at this wedding) shouted, "Mazel Tov!" As they walked out of the Chuppah together, everyone chanted them on. Bebe held Kyle's arm and was practically floating on air while Kyle scratched the back of his head and flashed his teeth the whole way to the yichud room.

At last, they were all alone together for the first time in a week, Kyle ran to Bebe and hugged her so tightly that her back bent slightly and she could hardly breathe.

"I love you so much," he whispered, lightening the hug. Bebe looked at him, her lips permanently curved up. Kyle stroked her hair, touched her back, her face, her rear, her neck, her arms, and anywhere else they dared to reach. It was as if he feared she would disappear any moment. Bebe only laughed as she teased his curls and felt him hold her close.

"I love you too." She answered. "Now kiss me before we have to leave…" Bebe ordered, standing on the tips of her toes. Kyle laughed and kissed her forehead.

"You've only been my wife for ten minutes and you're already bossing me around." He teased. Bebe pouted and hit his arm. Kyle continued grinning as he leaned down; her lips were so inviting and she was lovelier today than he'd ever seen her. "How can I say no to you?" Kyle pressed his lips against her's, but she pressed back harder, immediately taking charge, entering his mouth.

Kyle shivered and pulled her body against his; it was as if she couldn't be close enough. Bebe's mouth grew wide to give Kyle better access. Kyle plunged into her mouth, mingling with Bebe's tongue. Bebe whimpered and Kyle pulled away, moving his kisses down her neck. Bebe held the back of his head.

"Kyle, I wish w-"

Bebe's stomach let out a sound that could be likened to the growl of a beast. Both husband and wife froze in their tracks before Kyle started to cackle. Bebe felt her red cheeks and shot an angry look at her spouse. "Well, what do you expect when a wedding tradition causes you to fast all day long?" Kyle wiped a tear from his eye and released his Bebe.

"Then let's eat, Mrs. Brovloski."


End file.
